Complicated
by o0RainbowParadise0o
Summary: BerryxJay story! When Jayfeather is getting attacked by a ShadowClan warrior, the cat he least expects to help him has saved his life. Who is this cat? Berrynose? Contains fluff & angst! Rated T just to be safe on the blood & fighting aspect. Enjoy


A/N: This is a Berrynose/Jayfeather (BerryxJay) story. I was writing this for the 100 theme challenge that I'm doing on DeviantART. I thought I might as well post it on FF. I thought some people may enjoy this. I know the pairing is a crack pairing and probably random, but I love them. I don't know what or who got me into this pairing, but now I love them. Also, this story is shorter than most stories I write. I was needing to put myself back into the writing mood, so I wrote something short. :3 ENJOY!

Warning: This is a SLASH story! It's BerryxJay. It'll have blood, mild fighting, and fluff. :3 Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They're owned by Erin Hunter.

* * *

"Hahaha! You will die here!"

The brown, ShadowClan tom cackled darkly as his tail lashed out dangerously. His eyes flashed at the blind, ThunderClan medicine cat.

Jayfeather shakily swayed as his weak legs trembled. Scarlet blood dripped off of the tom's gray, tabby coat and onto the white snow. The red contrasted greatly with the white. Blood streamed out the side of Jayfeather's mouth. The medicine cat coughed, more blood coming up. The weak tom could feel his insides slowly begin to give into defeat.

"This will only be the beginning of ThunderClan's fall! ShadowClan _will_ take ThunderClan's territory," The ShadowClan tom named Ratscar hissed triumphantly.

"Y-You're not a w-warrior." Jayfeather growled weakly. "_Warriors_," Jayfeather coughed, "d-don't attack medicine cats."

"Warriors do not take in _kittypets_ like you!" Ratscar corrected. "You have kittypet blood in you. You're not a ThunderClan cat, you're a _kittypet._"

Jayfeather began to hiss at Ratscar angrily but only coughed up more blood in the process. Ratscar smirked and added cruelly, "Your _blindness_ is _proof_ of your bad blood!"

That threw Jayfeather over the edge. Jayfeather awkwardly charged at the ShadowClan tom, his ears pressed back against his head. He opened his mouth in a silent, battle yowl. Ratscar easily dodged the frontal attack. As soon as Jayfeather swiped at the barren air, Ratscar forcefully rammed into Jayfeather's side. The gray tom hissed with pain and rolled across the snow. His back hit roughly against an oak tree. The medicine cat groaned with agony.

The trail of red blood that Jayfeather smeared across the ground became a red carpet for Ratscar as he slunk forward to the medicine cat. The tom's shadow stretched over Jayfeather as Ratscar stood over the helpless medicine cat. A large grin fell on Ratscar's face as he stared down at the bloody Jayfeather.

"Like I said, _Blind_jay," Ratscar sneered. "You die here."

Ratscar opened his mouth, revieling jagged fangs. The snow made Ratscar's fang glow darkly. Jayfeather's expression fell. His ears fell back against his head as he felt his wild heart quicken. He couldn't see Ratscar, but he could feel him. Knowing that death was coming for him only frightened Jayfeather more. Feeling agony within the bloody snow, Jayfeather awaited for death's jaws to brutally gobble him down to scraps of fur and broken bones.

A sharp yowl cut sharply through the air, echoing through the forest. Jayfeather's ears pricked up when he heard the sounds of two cats wildly fighting about the snow. Yowls and hisses rang through Jayfeather's ears. The medicine cat flinched when he felt the small splatter of warm blood on his cheek.

Suddenly, there was a warning hiss that sounded through the forest, followed by brisk paw-steps fleeing the scene. Instantly, Jayfeather thought of his brother, Lionblaze. _Did he come to save me?_ Wanting to believe in hope, Jayfeather didn't want to think of the possibility of it being Ratscar again.

The cat approached Jayfeather. The medicine cat could feel the other cat standing before him. The gray tom found the silence unnerving. He opened his mouth and weakly called out, "L-Lionblaze?"

"Wrong. Guess again."

Jayfeather wasn't sure to be relieved or annoyed. He was glad since the tom had not been Ratscar, but it wasn't Jayfeather's brother either. Jayfeather recognized that voice instantly. It was Berrynose.

Of all cats who could have came to save the medicine cat, Berrynose would be the _last_ cat on that list. Stunned was an understatement. Berrynose was _the most_ hot-headed, _bossy_, and _inconsiderate_ cat Jayfeather knew! Plus, Berrynose _hated_ Jayfeather and Lionblaze! Of all cats, why would Berrynose come to save _him_? Because Jayfeather was the medicine cat? ThunderClan had two medicine cats. Jayfeather was sure Berrynose thought that one medicine cat was enough.

Jayfeather gave the cream-colored tom a confused look. "Berrynose?"

The warrior grinned and nodded. "You got it. Con-gra-tu-la-tions!"

Jayfeather took that as sarcasm instead of enthusiastic friendliness. He narrowed his eyes and snorted at the tom before him. "Don't," Jayfeather warned icily. Of all times, Jayfeather was _not_ in the mood for being messed with. Especially, not when he was mangled and bloody.

Unseen by Jayfeather, Berrynose gave the tom a sorrowful, sympathetic look. A small smile formed on his face. "Let's get you to Leafpool," He offered softly.

"You d-don't have to lie to me! Y-You—!" A series of coughs cut Jayfeather off. He coughed up more blood that was sent to the now tainted snow.

"Lie to you?" Berrynose's tone dripped with confusion. "Lie to you?! What are you talking about?"

"You don't really want to help me," Jayfeather coughed roughly, barely getting the sentence out.

Berrynose frowned. "If I didn't _really_ want to help you, then I wouldn't have stopped Ratscar from killing you. In fact, I would have ignored the event that was going on, and I would have went back to hunting. Now stop being so stubborn!"

Jayfeather huffed with dark humor. "You're one to talk."

Berrynose smirked and chuckled lightly. "I am not." Although Berrynose knew the truth of his personality, he was too prideful to admit to that. He especially wasn't going to admit that to Jayfeather.

There was a silence between them. Jayfeather dipped his head down. His tail wrapped around his paws before he quietly broke the silence, "Why...?"

Berrynose tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

Jayfeather restated his question, "W-Why did you save me?" Jayfeather then flashed a glare. "And don't lie."

The cream-colored tom gave Jayfeather a half pleasant and half sad look. For once, he thanked StarClan that Jayfeather was blind and couldn't see Berrynose's emotions that he couldn't keep hidden inside that day. The warrior knew the answer to the question. He had the slight feeling that this question was going to come his way, but even when the question was asked, Berrynose was caught off guard.

It was a secret of his. It was a secret Berrynose would never admit. He never told anyone. He didn't tell his mother, Daisy. He didn't tell his siblings, Mousewhisker and Hazeltail. He didn't even tell Honeyfern, his previous love who was killed by a poisonousness adder. He would never dare tell Honeyfern, for the truth reveled that he only thought that he loved her. Now that she was within StarClan, Berrynose wondered if Honeyfern knew the truth. He wondered if she was disgusted with him like most of the StarClan members probably were.

If Berrynose couldn't tell any of them, he most certainly could not bring himself to tell Jayfeather. The truth of the matter was that Berrynose might not ever be able to tell the medicine cat. Not only was it probably considered 'wrong', but it also broke the knowing code. It tore at Berrynose's heart to know that two wrongs didn't make a right.

Unknown the Berrynose, what the cream-colored tom did next confused the medicine cat for years. For years to come, Jayfeather would sit and wonder why Berrynose carried out such actions.

Berrynose leaned forward and lightly touched his nose against Jayfeather's pink nose and whispered softly, "It's complicated."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

I'd love to hear for you guys!

Please review~ ^w^


End file.
